Keep Holding on
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Sam está muriendo... Cas y Dean lo acompañan en su lucha... aunque eso parece ser más difícil de lo que creen. Pero el pequeño solo quiere que ellos continuen luchando... Dean/Cas. Slash. No Cannon 7S AU. Daddy!Cas/DEan. sick/Sam... Muuuuuucho angst.


**Título:** Just keep holding on…

**Palabras**:

**Disclaimer**: Lo que reconozcan, no nos pertenece, ni al Team Free Will, ni a los merodeadores…

**Summary**: Familia significa que nadie es dejado atrás. Nunca olvidado, nunca abandonado. Castiel lo entendía; lo que no entendía era por qué Dean y el, tenían que ser abandonados por Sammy. Dean/Cas Established. Angst, fluffy, Cas' POV. Fatherly!Dean y Fatherly!Castiel.

**Parings y personajes**: Dean/Castiel. Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, Dios, Bobby y Annie. Y una invitada (canon) especial sorpresa al final.

**Warnings**: Temas sensibles, como el cáncer y muerte de un personaje protagonista. No quiero ofender a nadie con este fic, solo es un medio de descarga de bronca por la cantidad de muertos por cáncer entre mis conocidos estos años.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_You're not alone, together we stand. (_**No estás solo, nos pararemos juntos.)**

_I'll be by your side, you know (_**Estaré a tu lado, sabes que)**

_I'll take your hand. (_**Tomaré tu mano.) **

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, (_**Cuando se pone frío, y se sienta como un final.)**

_There's no place to go, you know I wont give in. (_**No hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir, sabes que no me rendiré…)**

_You know I wont give in.( _**Sabes que no me rendiré…)**

_Keep holding on, (_**Continua…) **

_cause you know I'll make it through, (_**Sabes que lograré sobrepasarlo…) **

_Just stay strong, (_**Solo mantente fuerte…) **

_cause you know I'm here for you. (_**Porque sabes que estaré allí para ti…) **

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do, (_**No hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer)**

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth. _**(No hay otro camino cuando se trata de la verdad)**

_So keep holding on… cause you know I'll make it through… _**(Por eso, solo continua, porque sabes que lo lograré…)**

_make it through. __**(**_**lo lograré…)**

_So far away, I wish you were here _**(Tan lejos, desearía que estuvieras aquí)**

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear… _**(antes de que sea tarde, todo esto podría desaparecer)**

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end, _**(antes que las puertas se cierren, y llegue al final..) **

_with you by my side, I'll will fight and defend, _**(contigo a mi lado, lucharé y defenderé…)**

_I'll fight and defend… _**(Lucharé y defenderé)**

Keep holding On, Avril Lavigne.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

El paisaje parecía estar de acuerdo con su humor. El cielo era un manto gris, con tímidos manchones blancos; el viento golpeaba las ramas secas e los enormes robles y el suelo estaba cubierto por una colchón amarillo de hojas secas, y unas modestas gotas humedecían el suelo y el aire. Lo único que parecía salirse fuera de contexto allí, era un hombre, joven, pero con el peso de los años y de sus grandes errores en la espalda, y eso opacaba su rostro y sus hermosos ojos pardos, que parecían ya no tener vida.

Castiel no supo muy bien porque, pero un ramalazo de angustia cruzo su pecho ante tamaña visión. Miró al cielo y casi enojado pensó que su padre había sido, injusto de alguna manera con el joven... era solo un niño que quería salvar el mundo para vivir feliz con u hermano mayor, solo eso; no por sentirse un héroe o algo por el estilo, simplemente amaba demasiado. Muchas veces amar podía ser peligroso… Desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que ser amado por un Winchester era una garantía de eterna lealtad y protección, era ser parte de la familia, porque como siempre decía Bobby, la familia no termina en la sangre... incluso Sam, en uno de aquellos momentos que lo había salvado de un demonio y el le preguntó porque simplemente no había huido, el había dicho que familia significaba que nadie era dejado atrás. Dean había sonreído y había bajado la vista, silenciosamente dándole la razón al mas pequeño y mas sensible de la familia.

-Sabia que estarías por aquí...-susurro Castiel viendo al alto humano sobresaltarse, darse vuelta y mirarlo con los ojos como dos platos.-mis disculpas...

El chico sonrío sinceramente, de una forma que hacia mucho no veía. Con su alma en su lugar, Cas había conocido a, como había dicho Dean, el Sam de antes de todo, del Apocalipsis, del infierno, de la muerte de su padre. Era Sammy otra vez.

Ese Sam le gustaba mucho... era como si uno de sus hermanos querubines hubiese sido enviado a la tierra, inocente y siempre amando a todo el mundo.

Y Cas había entendido por primera vez la necesidad abrumadora de Dean por protegerlo. Y el, silenciosamente, había jurado proteger al querubín como un hermano... como un hijo, junto a Dean, claro. Recordó, de repente, con una sonrisa, los lagrimones de felicidad del mas pequeño cuando, Dean, sin ninguna vuelta, le había dicho de su reciente relación amorosa... aunque el solo había dicho "Lo amo, el me ama". Sam solo había dicho, con lagrimas de felicidad, "Te lo dije, idiota", a lo que, su actual esposo, solo había respondido rodando sus ojos.

-¿Dean?-preguntó el chico mirando a los lados. El ángel suspiro; el joven creía que estaba allí por Dean y no por el.-¿Sucede algo malo con Dean?-preguntó el chico, solo que, ahora, estaba alarmado.

Cas le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, con esas sonrisas que se reservaba para determinadas y muy vagas situaciones.

-No comiste mucho en el desayuno, y no me diste tiempo a prepararte algo para tu caminata...-dijo dándole una bolsa de papel madera con dos sándwiches de mantequilla y jalea de fresa, su alimento favorito, más cuando Cas le sacaba los bordes y le dejaba solo la parte de la miga al pan. Justo como su mamá le hacía a Dean.-además, tu hermano y yo estamos muy preocupados, Sam, no te ves bien, y tu sueño no es ni regular ni suficiente... estamos casi todas las noches intentando despertarte cuando comienzas a gritar por tus pesadillas... Sam, mira tus ojos, están opacos y casi ni comes… ni decir de tu rostro que está cada día más pálido y cansado…

Los ojos del chico bajaron al suelo, avergonzado. Cas se golpeo internamente, lo ultimo que quería era incomodarlo.

-Lo siento, Cas-murmuro el joven sin alzar la vista. Típico de Sam, disculparse por estar enfermo.

El ángel, sabiendo que tendría que explicarse, tomo asiento junto a el.

-No me malinterpretes, Sam...-le dijo con voz suave, que sonaba como en los recuerdos de Jimmy hablando con su pequeña Claire.- no estamos renegando de nuestra tarea como tus protectores, todo lo contrario, bien sabes que no es un debe ni una obligación, es una tarea de familia, y lo único que tu hermano y yo queremos es que seas feliz...-el joven lo miraba boquiabierto.- Sam, quiero que me digas que es lo que sucede y que podemos hacer para remediarlo...

El chico bajo la vista y mordió su labio inferior. Típico esto de un Winchester cuando evaluaba los pros y los contras de hablar de sus sentimientos.

-Es... mi cabeza, Cas...-hablo finalmente, con voz pequeña.

El ceño del mayor se frunció con preocupación.

-¿Recordaste algo del infierno, Sam?-pregunto listo para ir a buscar a su recientemente resucitado hermano Gabriel por el recientemente llegado Padre de todos, para que reparase a Sam en un segundo.

-Recuerdo el infierno desde que pusieron... mi alma en su lugar...-murmuro con la voz de un niño en problemas.- no quería preocuparlos...-agrego al ver la expresión de madre regañona del ángel, que, en su entender, tenia todo el derecho de regañar.

-Sam...-comenzó, pero se detuvo al no saber bien que decir. Luego soltó un suspiro y rezo a su hermano mayor que apareció en escena en medio segundo, con sus típicas vestiduras de ángel que su padre le había obligado a usar como castigo por cubrir la biblioteca celestial con goma de mascar.

Sam lo miro con los ojos de cachorrito de siempre, impresionados, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. Después de todo, el tipo había asediado a su hermano miles de veces. No confiaba en el aun.

-¿Que?-pregunto el mayor acomodado irritado, la aureola sobre su cabeza.

-Las paredes de Sam se debilitaron...-no hablo mas, todos sabían lo que sucedería. Y el hecho de que este pasando o apunto de pasar, lleno el corazón del ángel de una profunda desesperación.

Gabriel dejó de lado su actual estado estético y se acercó a su protegido, y puso una mano en su frente, para luego de unos minutos, removerla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-preguntó el arcángel al chico, que se removió incomodo.- Sam sabes bien que no me puedes mentir... -le advirtió.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sam bajo la vista nuevamente y balbuceo algo.

-¿Sam?-insistió Cas con voz mas suave.

-Dos meses...-dijo finalmente.

Los dos seres celestiales suspiraron. Dean, apareció detrás de ellos, maldiciendo a una ardilla por robar su media.

-Cas, podrías haberme dicho donde estabas, cuando desperté de mi siesta la casa estaba vacía...-se detuvo al ver al arcángel.-¿Que haces tu aquí?-pregunto el rubio a la defensiva, poniéndose delante de Sam.- ¿Te hizo algo, Sammy?

-Dean, la pared de Sam se esta diluyendo.-anuncio Gabriel.

El cazador dejo de respirar se giro a ver a su esposo.

-Cas...-lo miro suplicante, pidiendo, por favor, desmentir aquella noticia, Cas bajo la mirada.- ¿Que podemos hacer? El no puede... no podemos... no dejare que...-balbuceo y, al final, la voz se le quebró.

Y un pesado silencio cayó entre los cuatro.

-¿Se puede hacer algo, Gabe?-susurró Cas viendo al más joven con dolor.

El arcángel soltó un suspiro.

-Y-yo… lo… lo siento…

SNSNSNSNSNS

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la gran revelación y Sam había empeorado de forma drástica. Las bolsas violetas bajos sus ojos eran más notables y se encontraba terriblemente pálido, casi no podía salir de su cama o mantenerse despierto por mucho más que cinco o seis horas por día en inérvalos. Por las noches, despertaba gritando por su hermano y el ángel, y ellos corrían a su cuarto, para muchas veces, quedarse durmiendo junto a él, uno de cada lado, y el chico tomando una mano de cada uno.

Si bien sabían que lo que estaba apagando a Sammy era algo sobrenatural, Dean había insistido en ir a un médico normal. Las noticias que le dio le médico tampoco fueron alentadoras: Tumor cerebral…. Sammy estaba enfermo de cáncer terminal y solo le habían dado poco más de un mes. ¡Con qué valentía lo había afrontado el castaño y con cuanta entereza había consolado a su hermano mayor! Castiel siempre lo admiraría por ello.

-¿Cas?-escuchó la voz del chico, más lata de lo normal, y subió las escaleras en medio segundo, olvidando que podía aparecerse en el cuarto y ya.

-¿Te duele algo, Sam?-preguntó apenas entró.

El chico sonrió suavemente.

-En realidad me siento mejor…-dijo con voz suave.-¿Podemos salir un rato?-El ángel ni lo dudó. Lo ayudó a salir de la cama, y salieron juntos de la casa hacia el bosque con el lago al que daba el patio trasero.- esta noche quiero cenar con todos…-dijo el chico mirando a las aguas tranquilas.- con Dean, con Balthazar, con Gabriel y tu…-sonrió ampliamente.- nuestra familia…

Cas asintió y se sentó junto al chico en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-le preguntó.

El chico pareció pensarlo durante un rato largo.

-Pastel de chocolate y… leche tibia…-respondió sonriendo.- y hamburguesas de queso, pie… y dulces…

Cas sonrió, notando que había elegido todas comidas que le gustaban a los demás.

-Excelente…-aceptó.

SNSNSNSNSN

Dean llegó del trabajo muy agotado. La vida era agotadora para él. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la blanca puerta de su hogar, esperando encontrar algo de entereza para mostrarle a su familia una sonrisa y no las lágrimas que quería soltar.

-Mierda….-susurró y tomando una bocanada de aire, entró a la casa, para encontrarla silenciosa, lo cual le pareció extraño porque, cada tarde que llegaba a casa, la música tranquila de Sam llenaba el aire, dándole un poco de ambiente hogareño a la casa.-¿Sam? ¿Cas?-los llamó subiendo las escaleras y caminando hacia el cuarto del chico, luego de haber buscado por el comedor, la cocina, la biblioteca y la sala.-¿Sammy?-vió las sábanas corridas hacia un lado, y de repente pensó que algo pudo pasarle a su pequeño hermano, pero escuchó una risa desde fuera y se asomó a la ventana para ver a Cas y Gabriel riendo junto a Sammy, que estaba sobre un sillón, sentado, cubierto con mantas, mirando al lago con una sonrisa en los labios. Dean lo estudió desde las alturas y le partió el corazón ver que aquel cabello de princesa del que tanto se había burlado, había desaparecido por completo y llevaba un pañuelo azul cubriendo su cabeza. Habían decidido, juntos, como familia, que comenzase a someterse al tratamiento paliativo para poder atravesar la enfermedad sin dolor.

Pero aún así Sammy seguía muriendo.

Se quejaba por los efectos secundarios que dejaban la medicina, y decía que, simplemente, no podía despertarse y temía no despertar jamás y no poder decir adiós como se debía.

Dean estaba tan aterrado como el. Por las noches, cuando las drogas tumbaban al joven, iba cada hora a revisar su pulso, con la excusa de taparlo o buscarle agua o las medicinas que le tocaban.

El cazador cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se negó a dejarse ganar por sus abrumadores sentimientos. No podía.

Pero su hermano moría y el no podía hacer nada.

-Dios… no te lo lleves…-sollozó, para luego soltar con libertad las lágrimas que había retenido.- Por favor, no lo lleves…

Y Sam, desde el patio, había levantado la vista y al ver a su hermano llorando, había comenzado a llorar con el, pero, rápidamente, antes de que alguien se diese cuenta, se giró a mirar al lago y sonrió cuando Cas y Gabriel le dijeron que irían a preparar la cena.

SNSNSNSNSN

La cena por la noche, fue silenciosa, más el silencio era cómodo… casi agradable. Solo se escuchaban los gruñidos de Gabriel y Balthazar cuando el otro le robaba un trozo de pastel, lo que, a la sexta vez, hizo que Castiel les de un golpe a cada uno en la nuca, y siguiera comiendo tranquilo, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de Dean y Sam.

Una hora después de la cena, estaban sentados en la sala de estar, Sam en medio de Dean y Cas, y Gabriel y Balthazar en la alfombra viendo "Star Wars, la venganza de los clones".

Cas se limitaba a acariciar con suavidad, por detrás de Sam, el cabello de Dean, quien tenía a su hermanito dormido casi sobre el.

Gabriel a mitad de película, soltó un jadeo y se volvió a Sam, seguramente por la misma razón por la que Dean había mirado a su hermano con pánico.

Sam no respiraba.

-¡LLAMA A EMERGENCIAS!-gritó Dean a nadie en particular, moviéndose para comenzar a hacerle masaje cardíaco al muchacho, pálido como si… como si ya….-¡No!-gruño Dean.

Mientras Balthazar hablaba como idiota al teléfono, Cas miró a Gabriel suplicante, este, en respuesta negó, por lo cual un suspiro aliviado salió de su boca y tomó una necesaria bocanada de aire.

-¿Dean?-escucharon una voz suave y cansada desde el sofá. Y cuando se asomaron, Sam miraba a su hermano confundido, con la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia un costado y el ceño fruncido. Castiel reconoció ese gesto como propio y sonrió como idiota, como un padre orgulloso que su hijo haya heredado sus ojos y su cabello.

Una risita nerviosa, temblorosa, escapó de los labios de Dean, quien rápidamente sentó a Sam y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme eso, perra.-le gruñó medio bromeando, medio en serio.

Sam miró, desde el abrazo, a Cas y a los otros dos confundido.

-¿Yo qué hice?-articuló sin emitir sonido alguno.

Los tres ángeles tragaron en seco y soltaron fingidas sonrisas.

_No se cuanto tiempo más pueda con esto… _pensó Cas viendo a Dean despertar por novena vez entre jadeos y sudor, con los ojos abiertos de pánico, llamando a Sam con súplica.

-¿Qué haremos si el…?-la voz de Dean se apagó y se apretó más contra Cas, quien acarició sus cabellos con dulzura.

-No lo se…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Una semana después del episodio de "Casi muerto" protagonizado por el más joven de la casa, las cosas se pusieron un poco más… soportables… sobretodo por el hecho de que Sam se había levantado de la cama sin ayuda de nadie y había pedido unos hotcakes y leche con chocolate para desayunar.

-Te ves mejor.-dijo Dean sonriendo.

El chico sonrió, pero Cas no perdió una sombra pequeña en la luz de sus ojos.

-Me siento bien. Lo que es más, podemos ir al centro comercial a la tarde… quiero jugar a los videojuegos de zombies del "Arcade", comer una hamburguesa vegetariana.. caminar un rato por el bosque… extraño mi roble…-pidió casi con súplica.

Dean sonrió.

-Bobby llegará de su luna de miel mañana, le podemos decir que venga con Annie este fin de semana…-propuso.

Sam rodó los ojos

-Como si no supiera que vivirán junto.-dijo con un tono aburrido.

Dean rodó los ojos.

-¿Cas, acaso no sabes guardar un secreto?-preguntó a su esposo, que le pasó un plato con bacon y tocino.

-Nunca me dijiste que no le respondiera si me preguntaba directamente si Bobby viviría en la casa de junto.-le dijo mordiendo su manzana, cortando un trozo para Sam, cuando el chico lo miró suplicante de el a la manzana.- además, te vió metiendo las cajas de Bobby en el garaje de junto…

-Y las escrituras están en la biblioteca…-agregó Sam mordiendo más la fruta.- ¿Iremos al centro comercial?-miró a los mayores con ojos de cachorrito.

Y ninguno de los dos pudo resistir el poder de esa mirada.

-Claro.-respondieron a la vez.

El viaje de diez minutos al enorme complejo, no fue silencioso. Sam parloteó todo el trayecto con Gabriel, a quien había invitado con entusiasmo, quien aceptó encantado. Cas sonrió al notar que todas las asperezas entre ellos estaban completamente limadas, incluso Sam había llamado a Gabriel tío muchas veces, y el arcángel solo le había sonreído asombrado, menos que Cas, claro, porque se dio cuenta de que Sam lo consideraba una figura paternal y eso lo llenó de un cálido orgullo por el chico, seguido por un ramalazo de angustia cuando se dio cuenta lo rápido que estaba perdiéndolo. Los rápido que Dean y el lo estaba perdiendo.

-No es bueno que esté así, ¿No es cierto?-preguntó Castiel mientras veía a los hermanos jugar con las pistolas de mentira y disparar a la pantalla del enorme videojuego.

Gabriel soltó un suspiro.

-No, no lo es…-dijo en voz baja.- pero es lo mejor que puede hacer por su hermano mayor, Cas, darle cierto tiempo de felicidad antes de… irse…

A Cas se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Gabriel bajó la vista.

-Una semana más.

Cas cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Ya vengo, estaré en la fuente.-susurró.

Caminó hacia la enorme fuente cuyos chorros de agua, danzaban iluminados por algún tipo de luz debajo.

Se sentó e una de las bancas mirando las aguas danzantes, pero sin mirar, soltando las lágrimas que venía reteniendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensando con dolor que, en una semana, la luz de Sam se apagaría de su hogar y que todo sería más gris y sombrío, y el tendría que ser fuerte, ser el pilar en el que Dean pueda apoyarse.

Distraídamente, tomó una moneda de su pantalón y cerró los ojos.

_No nos dejes sin Sam… _deseó antes de lanzar la moneda al agua.

-¿Mal día?-una voz de mujer preguntó a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se giró y una anciana de unos ochenta años, miraba la fuente y sonreía tristemente.

-Mal año, se podría decir.-susurró Cas con la voz ronca.

La mujer suspiró.

-¿Algún enfermo?-preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

Cas la miró sorprendido.

-Si…-bajó la vista y tragó saliva.- alguien que considero un hijo…

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en el por primera vez y el ángel se estremeció. Eran los ojos más azules que había visto jamás, incluso más que los suyos propios.

-Creo que podría empatizar contigo…-soltó un suspiro.- perdí a mi Henry, mi hijo único el mes pasado.-agregó mostrándole una foto que sacó de su bolso, en donde un agraciado rubio sonreía abrazado a la anciana.

-Lo siento.-soltó Cas como acto reflejo. Y vió el dolor en los ojos de la mujer. ¿Se vería así de devastado cuando Sam ya no esté con ellos?- ¿Podría preguntar cómo fue que falleció?

La mujer soltó un sollozo y asintió con una sonrisa amarga.

-Cáncer de colon.-le respondió.- creo que aún no puedo… registrarlo siquiera, es como si fuera ayer que lo tenía en casa, comiendo pastel de chocolate, estudiando como un chiflado para sus exámenes finales…-rió temblorosamente.- era adoptado, tenía once años cuando lo encontré en la calle… fue una luz de esperanza luego de haberme resignado, tanto tiempo antes, a no poder tener hijos propios…

-Creo que podría empatizar con usted.-citó el ángel pasando sus manos por sus mejillas, para sacar de allí la humedad.- Sam es el hermano de mi esposo…-se detuvo para ver si la mujer hacia algún tipo de muestra de asco o algo, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, sabiendo muy bien que muchos humanos no llamaban amor al que tenían dos hombres o dos mujeres por el otro, pero la señora seguí mirándolo, como si le pidiera que continuase.- el es mayor, tiene veintisiete años… pero aún así… Dean ha sido una figura paterna estable en toda su vida, y yo… aparecí un día y… lo acompañé en la tarea de cuidarlo desde un tiempo atrás…-soltó un suspiro.- amo al niño… y el solo pensar que dentro de una semana podría no estar más…

-Te hace sentir horrible…-completó la señora.- ¿Qué tipo de cáncer?-esta vez Cas no se sorprendió por la intuición que la humana parecía poseer.

-Cerebral… terminal…-casi gruñó el ángel.- Me siento tan inútil… lo estoy viendo morir ante mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada…-puso sus manos sobre sus ojos.

La mujer puso una de sus manos en su hombro y lo apretó.

-Solo debes continuar y estar ahí con el, jovencito…-le aconsejó.- se que no es natural… que un padre entierre a su hijo…. Pero continúa, porque tu esposo necesitará a alguien para que sostenga su mano… y Sam querrá verlos continuar…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

El resto del día fuera, había sido entretenido.

Castiel había quedado de hablar con la anciana pronto, y la mujer había dicho que rezaría por Sammy.

Por la noche, Sam estaba agotado y se durmió antes que pudiera cenar algo.

Tres días después, Bobby estaba de vuelta y lo primero que hizo fue darle una paliza bien colocada a Dean cuando este le contó lo de Sam.

-Bobby, Sam no quería que lo supieras hasta que no llegues de tu luna de miel…-se justificó el cazador, entre siseos cuando Cas apoyaba la pomada desinflamatoria en su mejilla.

-Dean, podríamos haber venido antes para cuidarlo, estar junto a él…-susurró Annie agarrada a la mano de su esposo con fuerza.- somos familia…

-Idiota…-gruñó Bobby.- te golpearía otra vez pero no quiero arruinar tu cara de niño bonito…

Dean gruñó.

-No soy un niño bonito...

Un aleteo los hizo girar hacia un recién llegado y agitado Gabriel.

-Cas, necesito hablar contigo de forma urgente…-y antes de que su hermano pudiera decir nada, los transportó al bosque, junto al roble de Sam.

-¿Qué sucede, Gabriel?-inquirió el ángel preocupado.

-Ya casi es hora, Cas…-susurró el mayor con voz temblorosa.- Padre me ha dicho que tendré que guiar a Sam dentro de poco tiempo…

Cas, por unos minutos, se quedó en shock, hasta que las palabras vinieron como una catarata de balbuceos.

-Pero… dijiste… tu dijiste que faltaba una semana… dijiste que… dijiste que tendríamos tiempo…-dijo ya con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.- El no puede… por favor, no lo lleves… el… es solo un niño…

El rostro de Gabriel mostraba casi el mismo dolor que el suyo, y esa expresión le dijo que no podía hacer nada más que tomar la mano de Sam y guiarlo a la eternidad.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Y tal y como había dicho Gabriel, el Domingo siguiente, Sam respiraba con trabajo en su sueño que había comenzado el viernes y que continuaba gracias al tratamiento farmacológico al que se sometía para no sentir dolor. Habían doblado las medidas ya que el Jueves por la noche, despertó a todos en la casa con gritos de dolor. El doctor había llegado en un parpadeo, y el Viernes por la mañana había sido sedado y hasta ahora no había abierto los ojos.

Todos estaban en el cuarto, incluso Bobby y Annie, todos con rostros pálidos y cansados y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el brillo de las lágrimas que vendrían.

Cuando Sam movió sus párpados, todos lo miraron con ansiedad. Dean, que estaba sentado en un sofá a su lado, apretó la mano que tenía agarrada.

-Dean…-susurró el chico.- Dean…

El mayor se acercó a él y besó su frente, mirándolo con dolor y afecto.

-Aquí estoy, pequeño, estoy aquí…-susurró con voz quebrada.- toda nuestra familia está aquí… Bobby y Annie, Gabe y Bal y Cass… todos juntos…

Sam sonrió.

-Los amo… mucho a todos… Gracias…-susurró comenzando a parpadear lentamente.- Gracias…-cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.- ¿Dean, puedes acostarte a mi lado?

El no lo dudó y se acostó a su lado, Sam apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucado y abrazado en su costado, y el lo sostenía con fuerza.

-Aquí estoy, Sammy…-las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los rostros de los demás, más Dean no soltó una sola lágrima.-siempre estaré para ti…

El chico sonrió una vez más.

-Te amo, De…-y dando un suspiro más largo, Sam se entregó.

Gabriel desapareció con un aleteo, y el llanto de Annie resonó en la casa, mientras que Dean sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y le acariciaba el cabello, sin dar se cuenta del agua que salía de sus lagrimales y mojaba el cabello del menor.

-Siempre estaré para ti…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

El funeral fue algo borroso para Castiel. La peor parte no fue ver el cuerpo de Sam en el ataúd… lo peor fue el entierro. Dean lo había hecho lo mejor que podía las tres horas de velación, pero cuando vio el ataúd de su hermano ser bajado a la tierra, perdió todo tipo de control, comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-No, Cas… no podemos… no podemos…-tomó su mano y perdió algo de estabilidad.- no podemos dejarlo ir… Cas… es Sammy….

-Dean, debemos dejarlo ir…-susurró Cas tomando su otra mano.

Pero el ojiverde se soltó con brusquedad y caminó hasta el ataúd de su hermanito y se abrazó a el.

-Por favor… que sea una pesadilla… que sea una pesadilla…-sollozaba lastimeramente.- Esto es una pesadilla…-Balthazar y Castiel se miraron y este último asintió dádnole permiso de tomar a Dean y dejar que la ceremonia siguiera su curso.- ¡NO, NO! ¡SAMMY!-el cazador se agitaba y luchaba contra los brazos del ángel.- ¡BOBBY, AYÚDAME, VAN A DEJAR A MI HERMANITO AQUÍ!

El viejo cazador, miró al ángel, y este soltó al abatido hermano mayor.

-Vamos a casa Dean… ven conmigo, muchacho…-le susurró abrazándolo como si fuera un niño.

-Se lo llevan Bobby… se llevan a mi Sammy….-susurró el más joven con voz lastimera.- Diles que no se lo lleven…

-Vamos a Casa, Dean…-susurró Annie acariciando sus cabellos maternalmente.- shhh… pequeñito… ya no llores… Bobby y yo estamos contigo… Te llevaremos a casa…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A la madrugada del segundo día después de la muerte de Sam, Cas despertó sobresaltado al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de su marido a su lado, y preocupado, saltó de la cama para ir en su búsqueda. No tuvo que caminar o adivinar nada porque, la luz del cuarto que le había pertenecido a Sam, estaba prendida y un hálito se escurría por la puerta entre abierta.

Caminó hasta allí, y allí estaba Dean, en el medio del lugar, viendo la cama en donde su hermano había agonizado dos meses y donde había muerto finalmente, abrazado a él.

-Le gustaba leer a Stevenson…-escuchó que el cazador susurró.

Cas entró al cuarto y vió a su alrededor, el perfecto orden, y en el estante superior de la biblioteca, toda una colección de libros de Stevenson resaltaba entre la multitud.

-Lo se….-respondió en el mismo tono bajo y tembloroso.- el me pidió que le leyera "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"…-recordó con dolor el rostro satisfecho del joven enfermo y pálido que había reposado en aquella cama, que aún no había sido arreglada desde que todo había sucedido.

-Decía que el mundo en el que nosotros vivíamos era el País de las maravillas…-se le soltó un sollozo.- y decía que, al igual que Alicia solo… quería despertar… -ya no pudo controlar los sollozos y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas hasta caer en su ropa y en el suelo.- Cas, hubiese… yo hubiese querido darle una… una vida diferente…-puso su mano en sus ojos.- yo intenté tanto tiempo, Cas… juro que lo intenté… lo… protegí, el era, el es y siempre será mi primer hijo Cas… yo lo amo tanto…-Castiel dio los dos pasos que lo separaban para abrazarlo y caer juntos de rodilla al suelo.-Cas… yo le fallé… Dios, Cas, el no está conmigo y ni siquiera le dije cuanto lo amaba…

Cas le acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cabello con suavidad.

-El sabía que lo amabas, Dean… el siempre lo supo…-le susurró.-y el también te amaba y se que fuiste su padre, el te amaba como si fueras su padre…-y vaya que tenía razón. Cada vez que había podido acceder a la mente de Sam, veía casi reverencialmente, el amor que el chico le profesaba a su hermano mayor.

Dean asintió.

-Lo se… yo lo se…-susurró.

El ángel, los levantó del suelo y tomando una mano de su esposo, tomó una de las fotos del chico que estaban sobre la mesa de noche.

-Lo tendremos con nosotros, Dean… siempre…-le dijo viendo al castaño de perfil, en la foto, que reía, seguramente de alguna idiotez de su hermano mayor y mientras Cas tomaba la foto. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.- Siempre, Dean… Solo… debemos continuar…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean había pedido dos semanas en el trabajo con la excusa de tener que sacar las cosas de Sam del cuarto. Y como sospechaba, no podía hacerlo, porque de alguna forma, se sentía como si con el cuarto de paredes azules vacío, sin los libros, sin la ropa, su hermanito estaba más lejos de lo que ya estaba.

Se pasó los primeros tres días casi todo el día bajo el Impala. La había descuidado, ahora tenían un auto nuevo y habían decidido conservarla por nostalgia, no importa la cantidad de veces que Gabriel y Balthazar se ofrecieron a quemarla. En aquel auto Dean y Sam habían creado un hogar, el único que tuvieron hasta que Bobby les regaló la enorme casa blanca al sur de Alaska, en Storybroke, un pueblito tranquilo, rodeado de un bosque hermoso y y con un lago claro y tranquilo.

-Hice pastel de Manzana…-la voz de Annie lo sobresaltó y se levantó tan deprisa que olvido que tenía un auto encima y golpeó su cabeza con el.- lo siento…

Dean emergió del auto, y Annie tembló al verlo pálido, más delgado y con los ojos rojizos e hinchados, además de las ojeras bajo los mismos.

-Hey, Annie… ¿Bobby está en el taller?-preguntó limpiando sus manos, para luego tomar el pie que la mujer le ofrecía.- ven, vamos a tomar café o algo… ya me estaba aburriendo…-caminaron hasta dentro de la casa, y Dean comenzó a preparar café en la cocina.-Cas está en la casa de Matilda, aquella viejita que conoció en el centro comercial…

Annie asintió. Cas la había presentado en el funeral de Sam.

-Es una mujer muy amable…-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que Dean no se tragó.

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo estoy?-preguntó el cazador preparando el café.- pues como estaría cualquier persona cuando termina de perder al ser humano más importante de su vida…-respondió antes de que ella dijese nada.- ahora, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

La mujer suspiró.

-Creo que debemos de vaciar el cuarto de…

-No.-la cortó el ojiverde apretando con fuerza la taza en su mano, tenso y con un tono bajo y amenazante.- nadie toca las cosas del cuarto de Sam… todo tiene que estar como lo está ahora…

-Dean, necesitas…

-¡NO!-repitió estrellando la taza en el linóleo de la mesada hasta romperla y abrirse una herida en la mano.- No necesito deshacerme de Sam, le dije que estaría siempre con el, y quitar las cosas de su cuarto sería como abandonarlo y no lo abandonaré…-y con eso, salió disparado escaleras arriba y se metió en el cuarto de su hermano, como de costumbre, parado en medio, sin mover nada de su lugar. Lo único que Castiel había hecho, era llevar una foto del chico al cuarto principal y ponerla en su mesa de noche. Escuchó la puerta delantera siendo cerrada, y soltó un suspiro.- lamento eso, Sammy… ellos no nos entienden…-habló a la foto del chico colgada sobre la cama.- ¿Sabes que no te dejaré nunca? ¿Cierto?

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Gabriel estaba desesperado.

Toda su familia (la terrenal, al menos) se desmoronaba y el sentía que debía de hacer algo, pero lo peor es que no sabía bien que era eso.

-Te ves mal…-habló una tranquila voz conocida a su lado.

El arcángel se giró para ver a un niño castaño, de ojos pardos y una sonrisa amable.

-Aún no entiendo por qué elegiste tener doce años…-murmuró volviendo a ver el lago.

El niño sonrió.

-Son los mejores recuerdos…-respondió como siempre que su protector le hacía esa pregunta. Gabriel sonrió tristemente.- ¿Tan mal las cosas allí abajo?-preguntó con delicadeza.

El arcángel se tensó.

-No deberías preocuparte por ello…-le respondió con un poco más de dureza de la que pretendía. Pero luego suspiró.- ¿Tu qué crees?

Sam asintió vagamente.

-No es lindo aquí…-dijo de repente.- estoy… solo… y Dean no está… ni Cas, ni Bobby o Annie… los extraño mucho…

-Bienvenido al club…-murmuró el rubio con amargura. Sam comenzó a hacer patrones en el suelo, en un gestote nerviosismo y su protector sintió algo en las alas.- Un peñique por tus pensamientos…

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de la… recompensa de Dios? ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podía pedir lo que quiera?-preguntó sin mirarlo.

Gabriel lo miró con ojos entrecerrados… y luego algo hizo click en su cerebro…

-No tendrías memorias…-le advirtió.- empezarías de nuevo…

Los ojos pardos el niño se alzaron y parecían taladrarle el cerebro.

-No me importa si estoy con ellos.

Gabriel se quedó quieto unos minutos, hasta que una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro por primera vez en semanas.

-Alístate, chico, tenemos que ver a Papá…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Probablemente serían las cuatro de la mañana cuando Castiel se despertó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor y un sentimiento de ansiedad en el pecho.

-¿Dean?-sacudió a su esposo, quien murmuró algo ininteligible y se giró para abrazarlo y hundir su cabeza en su hombro.-Dean, despierta…

-Sabía que se acurrucaban…-una voz conocida, hizo que Dean se despertase de golpe y sentase en medio segundo junto con Cas.- Hola…

Era Gabriel, sosteniendo una canasta llena de sábanas en sus manos.

-Son las cuatro y media de la mañana, Gabriel, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Dean volviendo a acostarse.- ¿Viniste a llevarle pasteles a la abuela?

Gabriel soltó unas risitas.

-Abuelitas, les vine a traer un regalo que envió mis papá…dijo acercándose a la cama, para depositar el canasto sobre la misma.

-¿Es alguna broma?-preguntó Cas con cautela, sintiendo su corazón ir a kilómetros por hora.

Gabe rodó sus ojos.

-Solo miren el pastelito que les traje…-insistió.

Dean, ya harto de tanto misterio, se acercó al "regalo" y lo que vió lo dejó helado.

-¿Dean?-preguntó Cas con ansiedad, espiando el contenido de la canasta, para quedarse tan helado como su marido.

-Les dije que sería un buen pastel…-sonrió Gabe.

Dean. Con los ojos abiertos con asombro, movió las sábanas para encontrase un pequeño de tal vez, unos días de nacido… con casi nada de cabello, la piel del rostro y de sus bracitos arrugada y los ojos cerrados por el sueño… pero lo maravilloso de la situación no era el hecho de que Caperucita Gabriel haya aparecido en medio de la madrugada con un niño… sino era el hecho, de que aquel niño era una fiel copia del bodoque que había sido su hermano cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos.

-Oh, Dios…-susurró Cas, acercándose más al canasto para acercar su mano a la del bebé que entre sueños, atrapó su dedo y lo estrujó con toda la fuerza que podía.- ¿Gabriel… es… es…?

-Digamos que Sammy no estaba muy feliz en el paraíso y se cobró algunos favores…-dijo como si no le diera importancia. Y luego miró a Dean, que aún estaba congelado en su lugar.- Tómalo en brazos, no desaparecerá.-le aseguró.

El cazador, asintió y temblorosamente, se puso de pié y tomó con suavidad al niño en brazos.

-Sammy…-susurró meciendo al bebé con suavidad.- Cas, Sammy está con nosotros…-unas lágrimas de felicidad bañaron el rostro del matrimonio mientras contemplaban, abrazados, al bebé que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

-Estaré alrededor, chicos…-susurró Gabe con una sonrisa antes de, con un aleteo, desaparecer de cuarto, en donde Cas y Dean miraban con fascinación al pequeño bebé, que, de pronto, abrió los ojos.

-Es Sammy… Dios, es Sammy…-soltó Castiel reconociendo, debajo del gris típico de los bebés recién nacido, los orbes pardos del pequeño que habían despedido hace unas semanas.- Dean… es nuestro Sammy…

Dean soltó una carcajada de felicidad.

-Te dije que no lo dejaría nunca, Cas…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Unos meses después…

El dos de Abril todos estaban en el patio de atrás, celebrando el cumple mes número nueve de Sammy, que ya decía mamá a Cas, para su horror, -al menos al principio- y llamaba a papá a Dean, también decía algo parecido a Bobby, Annie, Gabe y Bal… claro que sin las consonantes. Tenía un andador en el cual se movía de un lado al otro, y balbuceaba felizmente, con un peluche de rana que mordía, babeaba y agitaba con emoción. Cuando llegaba la hora de la comida, el comedor del matrimonio Winchester-Singer -porque si, Cas había querido cambiarse el apellido al de su padre postizo para casarse con Dean legalmente y adoptar al pequeño Sammy.-quedaba salpicado de cualquier alimento que e le esté dando al pequeño. Ante eso, ni Dean ni Cas renegaban, después de todo, su hijo estaba feliz.

-Sammy, vamos, ven con papá…-le decía Dean al pequeño castaño que estaba agarrado a las piernas de su "Mamá"- Ven con papi…

El pequeño soltó unas carcajadas, antes de, sin dudar, dar cuatro torpes pasos hacia el ojiverde, que lo recibió y lo lanzó al aire para atraparlo luego, riendo de felicidad.

-¡Ese es mi niño!-le felicitó, y luego vió a Cas mirarlo con una ceja alzada.- Nuestro niño…-se corrigió.

-¡Papá!-soltó el bebé con esa sonrisa que no borraba nunca de sus labios.

Dean sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso es Sammy… aquí está papá…-le aseguró besando su frente. Luego escuchó el auto de Bobby llegar desde el supermercado y le dio el niño a Cas, quien lo recibió encantado, para hacerle cosquillas con su nariz en la barriguita.

-Iré a ayudar a Annie a bajar las cosas para el pastel…-le dijo a su esposo.- Sammy, cuida de Mami…-le dijo con fingida seriedad, a lo que le bebé asintió, aun sin saber que rayos había dicho.

Entró a la casa y se encontró con Annie de camino.

-Te dejé las dos más pesadas, y ten cuidado, Dean, allí están las botellas de vidrio…-le dijo con voz advertente.

-Si, mamá…-bromeó el chico.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Me merezco ese puesto, ya que yo te enseñé a cambiarle los pañales a tu hijo, como buena abuela que soy…-le dijo fingiendo un tono de superioridad.

-Claro, mamá, solo te faltan unas pocas arrugas y ya te emparejarás con la abu Matilda…-le dijo escapándose de casualidad de lo que sea que la mujer le lanzó.

Se acercó al maletero del auto, aún riendo y comenzó a sacar las bolsas.

-¿Dean?-una voz femenina lo hizo girar y cuando vió quien estaba detrás, casi se le caen las cosas de los brazos.

-¿Lisa?-preguntó más sorprendido que otra cosa.-¿Lisa Braeden?-Hacía mucho que no la veía… desde aquel año que se la pasó junto a Sam buscando algún escape del infierno que se le vendría y sospechó que Ben, el hijo de Lisa, era suyo.

-La verdad que el tiempo parece no haberte pasado…-le sonrió la mujer con coquetería, incomodándolo.

-¿Qué haces por estas frías tierras?-preguntó cambiando el tema con brusquedad.

-Vine a ayudar a Tara,-señaló la casa frente a la de él.- se muda a California y necesitaba mi ayuda…

Dean sonrió.

-Claro, ella me dijo que iba a llevar a su hija a un prestigioso estudio de Ballett… Joe estaba que saltaba del orgullo…-recordó el anuncio de los únicos vecinos con los que había socializado en tres años de vivir en Storybroke.- será una lástima no tenerlos cerca, son buena gente…

Lisa asintió, algo distraída, pero luego lo miró con intensidad, sin notar lo incómodo que estaba el ojiverde.

-Ellos no están en la casa ahora, fueron el fin de semana a visitar a una tía a un pueblo a unas horas de aquí…-dijo.- puedes venir conmigo… si quieres…

Y allí fue cuando Dean sintió la necesidad de explicarse, pero antes de abrir la boca, la voz de su marido le llegó desde cerca.

-Dean, Annie pregunta y cito ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo que no llevas las bolsas dentro?"-le dijo ajustando mejor a Sammy contra su pecho.

Sammy al ver a Dean comenzó a agitar los brazos.

-Mamá…-miró a Castiel y señaló a Dean que estaba parado tenso, con una castaña demasiado cerca.- papá… papá…

Dean dejó las bolsas dentro del maletero y tomó a Sammy en brazos.

-Aquí está papá, Sammy, aquí está papá…-le dijo sonriéndole.- Cas, ella es Lisa, una vieja amiga…-Castiel alzó una ceja sabiendo muy bien lo que "vieja amiga" quería decir en el diccionario de Dean.- Lisa, ellos son Castiel, mi marido, y el es Sammy, nuestro pequeño querubín… Sammy, saluda a Lisa…

El bebé agitó una mano con un hilo de baba escapándose de su boca abierta.

-¿Esposo? ¿Hijo? ¿Dean?-preguntó Lisa en shock.

Dean abrazó a Cas con su mano libre y sonrió.

-Ellos son mi familia…

Lisa parecía divertidamente confundida, y Cas se moría por soltar una sonrisa despectiva, pero aunque supo que eso no era algo respetuoso, decidió ir por otro lado.

-Bien, si nos disculpa, Lisa, Dean tiene que hacer el pastel de nuestro hijo y para poder… continuar con otras actividades maritales que podrían o no, incluir sexo oral…

Dean y Lisa lo miraron con los ojos ampliados, mientras que Sammy agitaba sus manitas en el pecho del cazador.

-Con permiso…-dijo el cazador, pasándole el bebé a Castiel, para tomar las bolsas del maletero, cerrar el auto y entrar a la casa delante de un muy satisfecho Castiel, que sonreía como maníaco.

-Nadie se mete con lo que es nuestro…-alzó su mano y el pequeño chocó sus cinco, soltando risitas alegres.

Más tarde ese día, luego de armar el pastel, Sammy había ido a la casa de los abuelos y Cas había comenzado a guardar los ingredientes de la torta y luego lavar la vajilla.

Claro que, cuando sintió un beso húmedo en su cuello, templó y soltó el vaso en la pileta.

-¿Sabías que eres muy sexy cuando estás celoso?-le preguntó su esposo con voz ronca.

Castiel tembló cada segundo un poco más, pero aún así, se encogió de hombros.

-No se de lo que hablas…-murmuró, pero luego soltó un jadeo cuando la mano de Dean se metió dentro de su boxer y comenzó a acariciar su extensión con mimo.

-Pues lo recordarás mejor después de estrenar el colchón nuevo de nuestro cuarto…-le dijo y lo que pasó luego, quedó entre ellos… y el colchón nuevo…

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean no se cansaría de la imagen frente a él. Nunca.

El cuarto de Sam, del adulto, había sido reformado por completo y ahora era de color manzana con dibujos de ositos cariñositos en las paredes, al igual que su sopa de cama y todos a su alrededor.

En esos momentos, Castiel, estaba medio recostado en la cama, con el niño recostado sobre el, ambos viendo un libro que el mayor tenía en sus manos.

-Y entonces, Alicia persiguió al conejo…-leía Cas.

-¿Los conejos tiene welojes, mami?-preguntó el niño con inocencia. Dean retuvo una carcajada al ver que, a pesar de que Sammy ya era mayor y entendía que las mamis eran niñas, seguía llamando a Cas de la misma forma.

-No, solo los que pertenecen a los cuentos fantasiosos…-le explicó el mayor y contra todo pronóstico, Sam asintió, entendiendo.

-¿Pewo si le pido a tío Tabe…?-comenzó, pero Dean entró para intervenir.

-Oh, no jovencito, nada de pedirle cosas peligrosas al tío Gabe…-le atajó con severidad, sentándose junto a Cas para abrazarlo por detrás.

-Pewo, papi…-protestó el pequeño con un pucherito.

Dean rodó los ojos y tomó el libro de las manos de su marido.

-Creo que ya es tarde, Sammy, será mejor que duermas…-dijo pniendo el papel a un costado y levantando a Cas con el, quien aferró al niño con fuerza.

-¿Dean… podemos….?los ojos de Castiel se volvieron brillantes y grandotes y Dean supo que era lo que quería: Llevar a Sammy a la cama grande con ellos.

-Cariño, el tiene que dormir solo, estamos en el cuarto de junto, y Gabriel lo está vigilando… sabemos que nada le sucederá…-le dijo con suavidad.

El ángel, con un puchero, dejó al niño en la cama, que se acomodó para dormir en medio segundo.

-Duerme, hijo, sueña cosas bonitas…-le susurró dejando un beso sobre su frente.

Dean imitó el gesto y sonrió al ver al pequeño bostezar.

-Hasta ahora…-le dijo acariciando sus cabellos con afecto.

-Hasta hora, papi, hasta ahora, papi…-murmuró el pequeñito antes de soltar un suspiro y caer dormido.

Dean y Cas lo contemplaron unos minutos, como todas las noches, para luego dejarse caer en la cama, agotados por el día.

-Creo que lo estamos haciendo bien…-soltó Dean acurrucando por detrás a Cas, quien soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

-Claro que si… solo tenemos que continuar… y nunca rendirnos…

SNSNSNSNSN

A los doce años, Sammy era el ser más curioso y por ello, más inteligente del mundo. Preguntaba todo y por todo y parecía una inagotable fuente de conocimiento. Dean sonreía orgulloso y Cas se preocupaba por la salud del pequeño como una madre paranoica… bueno, en realidad, era una madre paranoica.

-¿Llevas tu cazadora bien puesta? ¿Te has puesto el sweater? ¿Los guantes? Sam no te veo con lo guantes y no olvides tu gorro… y el dinero está en tu billetera en tu mochila, ten cuidado…-parloteaba Cas abriendo, metiendo cosas y cerrando el bolso negro del niño. Dean contemplaba entretenido la carita de perra del niño, esa que decía "Por favor, voy una semana a Canadá, no un mes a Nepal".- ¿Sam, me has escuchado?-preguntó el ángel con las manos en la cintura y expresión regañona.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

-Mamá, ya revisaste mi equipaje cinco veces y le hiciste revisar a bubu Annie y a papá tres veces cada uno… pusiste un botiquín con penicilina…-se quejó el niño.- ¡Papá, con penicilina!-insistió.

Dean soltó una carcajada, pero Cas y su hijo fruncieron el ceño idénticamente.

-Me alegra que la situación te resulte divertida, Dean.-casi gruñó el ángel.- y Sam, te llevarás ese botiquín y si no lo haces, haré que tu tío Gabriel aparezca durante el vieja en el autobús, vestido como está y te lo entregue, cantando… we're the champions…

Sam entrecerró los ojos.

-No te atreverías…-le dijo con voz suave.

Los ojos del ángel se entrecerraron también.

-Mírame.-alzó la cabeza al cielo.- ¡GABRIEEEEEEEEEL!

El arcángel no tardó un segundo en aparecer, vestido como una niña exploradora celestial, ah, y con una aureola con florcillas en la cabeza.

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS, CASTIEL!?-bramó el recién llegado con una expresión peligrosa.

Pero Sam intervino antes que nadie abra la boca.

-¡NADA! S-solo… s-solo queríamos ver tu atuendo de hoy…-le sonrió traviesamente y Dean, detrás soltó una carcajada al ver al ser celestial, sonrojarse hasta por las orejas.- te ves bien, por cierto…. ¿Gabriel..la?

El arcángel gruñó y desapareció en un aleteo.

-Vamos, Sam, pon ese botiquín en tu bolso sino quieres que tu tío te humille delante de toda tu clase…-le dijo metiendo la cajita blanca dentro de la mochila.- Sam, apenas entres al bus, nos llamas, apenas se detengan a comer, nos llamas y apenas llegues, llegues nos llamas, ¿Entendido, jovencito?

El niño rodó los ojos, pero aún así, asintió. Unos segundos después se escuchó una bocina fuera.

-Oh, ya vinieron por mi…-dijo el pequeño, con entusiasmo.- ¿Me ayudas, pa?

Dean asintió y tomó el bolso, para salir fuera y encontrarse con Emily y Ashton, los padres del mejor amigo de Sam, Aydan.

-Hey, Winchester, ¿Qué tal lo llevas?-preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa amigable.

Dean se encogió de hombros, al meter la valija en el maletero y cerrarlo.

-Desesperación, nostalgia y hambre…-dijo sonriendo de lado.- Cas siente todo eso, pero al cubo…

El matrimonio soltó unas carcajadas al ver el rostro tenso del ángel, que comía sus uñas como si fueran el único alimento en el mundo. Sam se paró frente a él, haciendo que se acuclillara hasta quedar a su altura.

-Mamá, cuida de Archie, debe de comer tres veces al día… Splash tiene su comida sobre la pecera y Miaw, tiene sus bocaditos en mi mesa de luz, déjalos allí escondidos, porque los encontrará y mañana estará con terrible indigestión.-le señaló el niño, a lo que Cas asintió seriamente, como si le confiase el arca perdida y no un perro, un pez y un gato.- Y cuida de papi, y no me extrañes tanto… tómalo como unas vacaciones lejos de mi…

Castiel frunció el ceño y rodeó al pequeño en un fuerte abrazo.

-Tu no eres un trabajo, tu eres mi pequeño y es mi deber cuidarte… y regañarte…-le dijo con suavidad, sin soltarlo.- yo te amo, ¿Entendido?

El niño sonrió y asintió abrazando fuertemente una vez más a su ma, para luego, correr hacia Dean, y saltar a sus brazos riendo como tonto cuando recibió cosquillas en la barriga.

-Si tienes algún problema….

-Llamo a Tío Gabe y Bal y ellos estarán allí en un aleteo, lo se, pa, me lo dijiste treinta veces…-dijo el niño fingiendo fastidio.

-Nunca está demás decírtelo una trigésimo primera vez…-dijo Dea abrazándolo.- también te amo, Sammy…

El niño soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo se, también te amo, papi…-pasaron unos segundos y Dean no lo soltaba.- Hummmm… papá, llegaremos tarde…

Dean soltó un suspiro y lo bajó a sus pies.

-Cuídate bien, hijo…-le pidió viéndolo subir al auto.

-Cuídate también, y a mamá y a los abuelitos, y a mis hermanos animales…-pidió e niño ya listo para partir.

Dean sonrió ante la adjudicación de tres hijos de diferentes especies.

-Adiós, pequeño, te amo…-saludó Cas parándose junto a Dean, y rodeándolo con un brazo por la cintura.

-¡También te amo, ma! ¡Adiós!-y el auto se puso en marcha y hasta no desaparecer por el horizonte, los Winchester se saludaron.

Cuando ya estaban solos, entraron a la casa y Archie llegó hasta Castiel con la cola entre las patas y expresión abatida.

-También lo extraño…-le dijo al animal acariciando su hocico.

Dean rodó los ojos.

-Si lo extrañas ahora, piensa lo que será dentro de dos días…-comentó yendo hacia la cocina para tomar un café caliente. Cuando volvió Cas estaba en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado, solo que, con una expresión entre el horror y la ansiedad.

-¿Y si nos vamos unos días a Canadá?

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cuando unos años después, Castiel y Dean despedían a Sam que iba a la universidad de Alaska, a vaaaarios kilómetros de Storybroke, las cosas no habían cambiado… Castiel sobreprotector, Dean permisivo, pero severo… cuando quería… y Sam, seguía siendo el pequeño que tanto amaban, solo que con seis pies de alto y una colección completa de caras de perra que podría hacer morir de envidia a Gabriel, que estrenaba nuevo disfraz, esta vez, de dama antigua, de castigo por hacer muñequitos de barro con el lodo con el que había sido hecho Adán, y crear minis Ooompa Loompa; Balthazar había encontrado su camino en la vida, y había escrito varios libros de autoayuda, uno de ellos se llamaba "Cómo soportar ser tan lindo y no caer en el narcisismo…" y, el primero y más exitoso, "¿Por qué te casaste con él?", con dedicatoria a Castiel. Bobby y Annie vivieron mucho tiempo, y cuando su día les llegó, no tuvieron que esperarse mucho, el uno al otro.

Y Castiel y Dean… bueno, podemos decir que vivieron relativamente mucho tiempo, con un adulto joven renegado, pero al que amaban más que a nada… y esta historia, a pesar de empezar triste, termina, con un final feliz, como siempre tuvo que ser… y todo por continuar y ser fuertes, no dejarse vencer… y todas esas babosadas cursis, que no me importan relatar porque estoy feliz… y ya me cansé de tanto fluff, y para que no se queden con una imagen errónea de mí, les recomiendo pensar en Gabriel en trusas rojas!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN SNSNSNSNS

No se si llamr esto crack, o un angst fic…. Al menos por el final… creo que debí de cortarlo cuando Dean y Cas acostaron a Sammy, pero, no me resistí y quise darles una ojeada más y ponerles un final feliz completo… Ah, por cierto, Soy Poppy Gallagher, la socia de Talula en la segunda partición de la sociación de P. P. &M. CO, el Team Free Willl dedicados a lo que se refiera a Supernatural y otras series fuera de HP, que manejn los merodeadores…

Bien, espero que les guste… yo con esta historia lloré, me reí, sonreí, me sonrojé… y la amé! Espero que ustedes también…

Si quieren un ángel Castiel personal, dejen un review. (No incluye campanilla par anunciarse, por lo que, cardíacos, abstenerse)

Con… ¿Cariño?

Popps…


End file.
